


Don’t Lie to Me

by EumoirousHoney



Category: Smile For Me, Smile For Me (Video Game)
Genre: Forgive me I am. Still new to writing fbhihnjkdd, Hey :), Uuuhghughguyhfhhif uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 14:31:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21375658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EumoirousHoney/pseuds/EumoirousHoney
Summary: Ok so basically I made a post wondering what’d happen if Nat were in the 11/22 ending (like her beta sprite infers she was) and so this happened!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Don’t Lie to Me

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so basically I made a post wondering what’d happen if Nat were in the 11/22 ending (like her beta sprite infers she was) and so this happened!

The sun was just starting to set, and even though she’d never say it, Nat quite liked the look it gave the Habitat. The colors of the place actually looked welcoming and warm, unlike other times. Those strange drawings along the walls didn’t help either, though. If she had the option to take some paint of her own and cover all those creepy depictions of Dr. Habit up, she would in a heartbeat. Especially the one in the boiler room. 

When night began to draw nearer, Nat didn’t bother to rush to her room, seeing that she was almost right next to the doorway anyways. Besides, she felt hesitant to actually go to sleep tonight. Something seemed...wrong. She couldn’t exactly place what it was, but whatever it was didn’t feel good. Maybe she should of told someone about that. Maybe someone felt the same way. She had thought about telling her dad, or maybe even Trevor but...hadn’t.

Looking back on it now, she probably should of.

Almost instantly when her head hit the pillow, she forced her eyes shut. Maybe she could just sleep off whatever this weird feeling was. The quicker, the better. If she could get to sleep in the first place, that is. 

Instead of getting right to sleep like she’d hoped, Nat was left to stare at the ceiling of her room, alone with her thoughts as time passed by tremendously slow. The only thing that happened to be on her mind was the odd feeling lingering in the Habitat that day. Just what exactly was it? Had she forgotten to do something? Was something out of place that she didn’t notice? 

...Now that she really thinks about it, didn’t Parsley mention the air smelling funny earlier? Then again, he was most likely blasted, so what good was anything he had said…

Nat laughed through her nose at the memory. What made it even better was the fact that he wasn’t even holding an alcoholic drink. 

Wait...no, no, that hippie painter guy...whatever his name was, said something about it too. How the air smelled weird...that can’t be coincidence, can it? Last time she checked, hippie dude and Parsley haven’t talked to each other once, or at least not a lot. 

Then Nat stopped. She pushed herself to sit up in bed. She turned her head so she’d be staring directly at the screen stuck up on the wall in front of her.

And she stared. Until it clicked.

The Big Event. It has to be something to do with the Big Event. Why wouldn’t it? What else COULD it be?

Though, just as Nat began to ponder more on it, the sudden, yet familiar dizziness of staying up too late began to hit her like a truck. If she’d been in the right state of mind, she would have realized just HOW hard it happened to hit her that night. Instead, she shrugged off any bit of consciousness she had left and let sleep take over.

...

“ ...Kamal, I don’t think you heard me clearly, my daughter—she’s st— “

“ I-I know, I know, but we need to get you guys out of here now! A-And quickly! “ 

Kamal Bora was rushing the eleven Habiticans who were up and had previously agreed to leave the Habitat later that night out of the building. The strong scent of...whatever that was...had already begun to leak from the small gaps between Martha’s teeth, and it only encouraged Kamal to move quicker. 

He’d somehow been able to get the locks off the front door, ushering everyone outside before Habit could somehow get the doors to shut again. For all he knew, he may of had some switch, or button to shut them again in case of emergency. 

And to him, this would be a very, very big emergency, So Kamal had to act fast.

Trencil attempted to push back against the small crowd of Habiticains rushing to get out of the Habitat. It didn’t feel right to leave Nat in there by herself. Not even Trevor was there to stick by her side. As much as he despises that boys obnoxious theories, he was well aware that he and Nat got along exceptionally well. It would be better to have at least someone there for her when he couldn’t.

But there they were. Standing outside of the Habitat with loved ones remaining inside, and not a single person moving to do anything about it. Trevor wasn’t going to let that slide so easily.

“ C-c’mon Kamal!! Are we—we’re really not just gonna let them stay inside of there because they don’t wanna leave, are we?! “

Kamal looked to Trevor, a hint of guilt in his expression as he shook. 

“ I-I...Trevor, we can't force them to d— “

“ Because you aren’t trying!! You aren’t trying hard enough!! What if they’re in danger?! “

Trevor clenches his fists tightly enough that his nails dig into the skin of his palm. He starred up at Kamal with a worried gaze before adverting his eyes to behind him. The doors were still left open. He could run inside, grab Nat, and get back out. Then he could go home. Then everything would be okay. For them, at least.

sure, it sounded selfish. But could you blame him?

And with that, Trevor took a small step to the side before running for the gap in the door. It took Kamal a few moments to register what he was doing, but when he finally did, it was too late. Trevor had already squeezed through the door and ran back inside, much to his dismay.

“ N-NO, TREVOR, WAIT—! “

Trevor didn’t bother to listen to Kamal, or anyone for that matter. If anyone else had been calling his name, he hadn’t heard it. All he could focus on was finding Nat. She had to still be inside, right? There wasn’t anywhere else for her to go, seeing that the carnival gates were closed again, and the roof was most likely blocked off or something. Too bad, she could of flown away with her super awesome bat wings that she definitely had. Now’s not the time for that, though.

Trevor began panicking once he’d checked thoroughly through the ground level. For more reasons than one, actually. One, because not once had he spotted Nat. Two, because...everyone else who’d been left behind looked...weird. Scary. Unreal. Their heads were all objects of sorts, ranging from vibrantly colored lips to a flaming baby head.

Hopefully it was just his mind playing tricks on him. This isn’t real, that can’t happen to people, he thought to himself. I’m just panicking, that’s it. It’s the adrenaline getting to my head or something.

He sprinted up the steps to the apartments, tripping over his own feet a good couple of times. When he got up the staircase, his eyes were met with the distant, slightly blurred image of the person he was looking for. Oh, Thank goodness! All he needed to do was go get her, and get out of there! 

Trevor smiled anxiously as he ran up to her, placing a hand on her shoulder before turning her around. 

Apparently, he hadn’t gotten a good look at her beforehand. Something was definitely wrong here.

Where Nat’s head used to be was now a large, light pinkish radish in its place. Trevor quickly lifted his hand from her shoulder out of shock, his eyes widening as he took a step back.

“ oohhh. Trevor ...hah. Wasn’t expecting to see you… “

He stared at her, his mouth hanging open with not one word coming out to greet her. He couldn’t think of anything to say. What was he SUPPOSED to say?

“ weellll...whatever ...glad you decided to join me. This is super cool and stuff...would’ve sucked if you’d have missed it, hahaaa...hah.

“Wh—no—n-no! Nat…? what...wh-what the heck happened to you?! I...I thought I was just seeing stuff b-but...“

“ Uugghh... Trevor, why’re you so worried? Just...relax for once, okay? And be haapppy, haha. Ha. “

He stared at his friend in terror. This was going to be tough, he knew it, but he didn’t even know where to start. Well, he actually sort of did. Sticking to the plan he had before.

Get Nat out. Then they can go home. Though, instead of going right to the “going home” bit, they’d...have to figure out how to fix the whole “radish” problem. 

Suddenly, without thinking, Trevor reached forwards to grab Nat’s wrist quickly as if he were expecting her to move away. Which she didn’t. She only stared forwards at Trevor. He began to tug at her wrist before full on attempting to pull her towards him.

“ huuhh? Trevor? Where are we going? Better be…worth my time...haha…. “ 

“ y-yeah, yeah it’s…worth it, just...follow me... “

He continue guiding Nat towards him until they got to the stairs. He paused for a moment, warning her about the steps going down in front of her. She didn’t verbally acknowledge him, but apparently had heard what he said. When they began moving again, she only ended up stumbling a bit on the first few steps. The rest of the way down was smooth for the most part, though the air was really beginning to take its toll on Trevor. 

He’d been so worried about finding Nat and getting her out of here that he hadn’t even fully registered that something was really, really wrong. He wasn’t even sure they were breathing in actual air right now...but he could worry about that later.

Ah! He’d done it! He’d gotten Nat down from the apartments and onto the ground floor! Now all he needed to do was avoid everyone else and get Nat out the front door, then they could fix the...radish problem. Hopefully Trencil wouldn't react too obnoxiously or something. Even worse, what if Trencil blamed him for what happened to her? He’d have his head for sure...but he could worry about that when it came to it. He shook his head as he picked up the pace, still making sure his grip on Nat’s wrist was secure as they began to make their way to the doors,

Only to find they’d been shut. 

Trevor stared at them for a few minutes before fully realizing what this meant. Only then did he let go of Nat’s wrist to bang on the doors with both hands. He didn’t care if it disturbed other Habiticans. He didn’t care. 

He only cared about getting the both of them out of there, and he couldn’t do that with the doors shut. 

He was trapped, wasn’t he?

“ no...n-no no this...y-you’re kidding me...—H-HEY!! IS ANYONE S-STILL THERE? HELLO?! “

Nat stood behind him, almost completely motionless except the occasional sway from side to side.

“ ...Trevor. This is...pretty lame, haha…lets just go back upstairs or whatever...I’m sure those doors will open again latterrr...and if not that’s fine too, hah. “

At this point, Trevor had stopped listening to Nat. He was too busy trying to listen for other voices from the other side. Plus, the sound of his own banging was beginning to hurt his ears, so even if he was trying to listen to Nat as well, it’d be difficult. 

“ KAMAL?! M-MR. VARNNIA?! ANYONE?!....is...a-anyone still...there…? “

The banging on the front doors slowed to a halt after a few minutes. Trevor was left leaning against the doors, his fists a dark red from how hard he’d hit them. His eyes had begun to gloss over, but he refused to let himself cry. Not now. 

“ they’re...they’re gone, Nat...they...left us. “

“ uhhh...Who? Pshh—Like it matters, haha. Whoever they were, we don’t need them ...they sound like bad people anyways if they’re so quick to leave, ahah. So stupid. “

Trevor bit his lip, hitting his head against the door softly a few times before letting out a choked sob. He allowed himself to slide onto the ground, leaning against the door. He grabbed at his scarf and pulled it over his face, allowing himself to cry into it.

“ th-this isn’t..snnf...isn’t how it was supposed t-to go! We were supposed to LEAVE, Nat! “

“ what…? You were gonna, like...trick me into leaving? Gooshhh, Not cool, Trevor… “

He remained quiet for a few minutes, wiping the remaining tears into his scarf before he looked up at Nat. He sighed, taking a deep breath to steady himself.

Only for him to remember the cause of what he saw before him.

Trevor coughed suddenly, covering his mouth with his hands as his eyes went wide. He wanted to let out the breath he’d taken in, but that’d only mean he’d need to take in another soon after. He didn’t want to turn into a radish, or some lips, or whatever! He wanted to stay a Trevor, and he wanted his friends to get out of there! Why did it have to be the air that was making this happen?!

“ Come ooonnn, Trevor...you’re no fun...you’re way too stressed, haha ...just relax… should of listened to me before, dummy… “

He didn’t want this. Curse this stupid “Big Event”! He knew that Dr. Habit was suspicious from the very start, and that Flower Kid, wherever they were now, believed him! If only they'd helped him spread the word, they could have prevented this.

They could of prevented this, COULDN'T they?

Couldn’t he? 

Oddly enough, The more he thought about it, the more he found himself not caring anymore. He thought this was strange. Wasn’t he just crying over it? Clearly it must’ve been important to cry over but...he wasn’t feeling up to it anymore.

“ there you go! Haha! See? It’s, like, not that hard… “

He slowly lowered his hands from his face, turning his head to look back up at Nat. She suddenly didn’t stick out like a sore thumb anymore. The radish in place of her head almost seemed normal now. Who’s to say it wasn’t normal in the first place?

He laughed through his nose at the thought of that. Wouldn't that be funny? If everyone went walking around with radishes on their heads? It made him laugh. Maybe a little too much for such a small thing. 

“ ah ...yeah, hah...my bad, Nat… “

“ now c’mon...get off the dirty floor and let's go back upstairs already...all the weirdo’s are down here…haha… “

Finally did Nat move, and even then we’re her movements stiff. Trevor didn’t seem to notice, or maybe he just didn’t care for that matter. He reached up with his furred hand as she helped him back to his feet. He grinned at her, and even though she had no mouth to smile back with, he felt contented. 

He felt contended. After all, This is what he came for, wasn’t it? To feel content with himself?

To feel happy?


End file.
